Um Dia Divertido
by FireKai
Summary: Fic baseada em algumas anedotas. Um dia na vida dos Blade Breakers. O que farão eles? Em que peripécias se irão meter? Fic de Humor, Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Esta fic foi feita com base em algumas anedotas que encontrei na net, espero que gostem.**

**Um Dia Divertido**

A Hilary, o Tyson, o Daichi e o Kai estavam a passear. Depois de entrarem em várias lojas, sem comprarem nada, decidiram voltar para o dojo do avô do Tyson.

No caminho, a Hilary avistou um homem na rua.

Hilary: Ali vai um homem que tem trabalhado imenso para levantar o povo.

Tyson: É algum revolucionário?

Daichi: É algum grande agitador?

Hilary: Não. É um fabricante de despertadores.

Tyson e Daichi: ¬¬

* * *

Quando o grupo estava quase a chegar ao dojo, encontraram o avô do Tyson, que estava a conversar com outro velhote.

Tyson: Olá avô.

Avô: Olá. Então, tudo bem com vocês? Já iam voltar para o dojo?

Tyson: Sim.

Avô: Eu estava só aqui a conversar com o Kazuru e já ia para o dojo.

Hilary: Então nós esperamos que acabe a conversa e vamos todos juntos.

Avô: Está bem. Kazuru, de que é que estávamos a falar?

Kazuru: Da minha mulher que morreu.

Avô: Ah, exactamente. Tu deves ser muito infeliz. Já é a terceira vez que ficas viúvo.

Então conta lá, já não me lembro bem, como é que morreu a tua primeira mulher?

Kazuru: Então não te lembras? Morreu envenenada com cogumelos.

Avô: Que chatice. E então a segunda?

Kazuru: Também morreu envenenada com cogumelos.

Avô: Bolas, que azar o teu… e o dela. Então e a terceira?

Kazuru: Bom, a terceira morreu com uma pancada na cabeça... não quis comer os cogumelos.

Avô: Ah…

Kazuru: Bom, tenho de ir. Adeus a todos.

* * *

O grupo chegou finalmente ao dojo. O Ray estava à espera deles do lado de fora.

Ray: Olá.

Hilary: Olá Ray.

Avô: Bom, vamos entrar.

O avô do Tyson destrancou as portas e eles entraram no dojo. O grupo dirigiu-se até à sala de treinos e todos se sentaram no chão.

Daichi: O que fazemos agora?

Hilary: Que tal se formos jogar um jogo?

Kai: Eu não me importo de jogar àquele jogo em que temos de ficar calados.

Os outros: ¬¬

Tyson: Olhem, lembrei-me de uma coisa. Sabem qual é o animal que tem os pés na cabeça?

Ray: Os pés na cabeça?

Kai: Não faço ideia.

Hilary: Nem eu.

Tyson: É o piolho.

Todos: ¬¬ Tyson…

* * *

Enquanto o grupo decidia o que ia fazer, chegou o Max.

Max: Olá a todos.

Todos (menos o Kai): Olá Max.

Max: O que estavam a fazer?

Hilary: Bom… nada.

Max: Nada?

Kai: Sim, não estávamos a fazer nada. Mas eu ainda acho que devíamos fazer o jogo do silêncio.

Max: Olhem, tenho uma piada para vos animar.

Daichi: Então diz.

Max: Três cegonhas estavam a voar e uma pergunta à outra :

- Para onde é que vais?

- Vou a casa dum casal que há 10 anos está a tentar ter um filho.

- Que bom!

- E tu?

- Eu vou a casa duma senhora que nunca teve filhos. Levo-lhe aqui um lindo rapaz.

- Que bom! Vais deixá-la muito feliz.

- E tu? - perguntam as 2 à terceira cegonha.

- Eu? Eu vou ao Convento das Freiras. Nunca levo nada, mas sempre lhes

prego um susto do caraças!

Todos: ¬¬

* * *

Max: Não me digam que não acharam piada?

Hilary: Nem respondo.

Ray: Onde está o Kenny?

Tyson: Oh, ele está em casa.

Ray: A fazer o quê?

Kai: Está traumatizado.

Ray: Traumatizado?

Kai: Ai, não sabes nada Ray. Acontece que os pais do Kenny se estão a divorciar.

Max: Não é nada de especial, os meus também já se divorciaram.

Kai: Cala-te Max! Como eu ia dizendo, eles estão a divorciar-se.

Ray: E o Kenny está traumatizado por causa disso?

Hilary: Não exactamente.

Tyson: É por causa do que aconteceu no tribunal.

Kai: É que foi assim: os pais do Kenny chegaram ao tribunal e prepararam-se para se divorciar, mas não estavam nada contentes. Nisto, entra o juiz. E os pais do Kenny, começam a discutir.

- Tu és um porco! – gritou a mãe do Kenny.

- E tu és uma vaca! – gritou o pai do Kenny.

- Muito bem. – disse o juiz. – Agora que já estão devidamente identificados, vamos iniciar os depoimentos.

Ray: Ah, estou a ver. Coitado do Kenny…

* * *

Daichi: Estou farto de aqui estar.

Hilary: Eu também.

Kai: Acho que me vou embora.

Max: Vamos.

Tyson: Esperem! Vamos fazer uma coisa. Eu vou contar uma anedota, se vocês gostarem, ficam aqui comigo mais algum tempo, senão, vão-se embora. De acordo?

Todos: Está bem.

Tyson: Aqui vai a anedota: Uma loira precisou de consultar a sua agenda de telefones.

Abriu a agenda na letra A e nada... Letra B e nada... Letra C e nada... e assim continuou. Quando chegou à letra T, leu: Telefone da Susana, Telefone da Gabriela, Telefone da Ana, Telefone da Maria...

Perceberam?

Todos (menos o Max): ¬¬

Max: Eu gostei. Não sei porquê, mas gosto de anedotas de loiras e loiros.

Hilary: Ok, eu vou-me embora.

Kai, Daichi e Ray: Nós também.

O grupo saiu da sala de treino, deixando o Max e o Tyson sozinhos.

Max: E agora? O que fazemos?

Tyson: Não sei… ah! Sabes o que é que um fantasma diz a outro fantasma?

Max: Não.

Tyson: Ele diz: Acreditas em pessoas?

Max: Tyson… X-X

**Ok, terminou a fic. O que acharam? Mandem reviews por favor.**


End file.
